thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Vultureman's Revenge
Vultureman's Revenge is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Herb Engelhardt, it originally aired on October 2, 1987. Offical Summary Vultureman invents the Thundrainium Field Projector that can project a field of Thundranium to weaken the ThunderCats. Wilykat and Wilykit happen upon Vultureman as he is testing the projector and follow him to Castle Plun-Darr where they learn more details of his new invention. As they steal away to inform the ThunderCats, Vultureman notices them and traps them in the Field of Daggers. At Cats' Lair, the Sword of Omens alerts Lion-O to their immediate danger and Lion-O, along with Snarf, rush to the ThunderKittens' aid. The Mutants contact the Luna-Taks to request additional Thundranium to fuel the projector. The Mutants and the Luna-Taks attack the Wollo Village and Chilla freezes all of the Wollo produce. When the Thunderkittens arrive at the village with an old Wollo who rescued them from the Field of Daggers, Chilla has iced all necessities for survival. Lion-O arrives and uses the Sword to reverse Chilla's evil doing and save the village's food. Offical Moral The Wollos become victims of the Mutants and Luna-Taks' plan to defeat the ThunderCats. Chilla encases their fruits and vegetables in ice and the Mutants capture the Wollo who has befriended the Thunderkittens. But the ThunderCats turn the enemies away and Lion-O is able to use the Sword of Omens to save the gardens. In this episodes the enemies of the ThunderCats show their disregard for innocent persons. The ThunderCats are distinguished by their compassion and consideration for those who are unable to defend themselves or who have fewer resources than they do. We do well to try to incorporate this quality into our lives. It is easy to get so caught up in our own affairs that we lose sight of others around who are less fortunate. We may overlook, for example, that friends may not have much extra money to spend. They may not be able to go to as many movies as we can or buy as many records and videos. Our attitudes of not understanding their plight may make it embarrassing for them to be with us. They would welcome our becoming more understanding. And if we look into our whole community, we can find many examples of families living with very little resources. We can choose to try to ignore our observations or we can acknowledge this reality to try to do something, perhaps by participating in food or clothing drives sponsored by schools, churches, or local charity organizations. Whatever we choose to do, if we value the lesson of compassion and consideration for others, we will find that we cannot remain indifferent. Summary Vultureman's latest invention, a projector that can fire beams of Thundrainium, may spell doom for the ThunderCats. Story Vultureman invents a Thundrainium Projector, which can fire a beam of pure Thundrainium at a single target or a larger area. WilyKit and WilyKat stumble upon Vultureman and his invention while he is testing it in the forest. The twins try to stop the Mutant but fail, damaging their Spaceboard in the process. The ThunderKittens eventually crash in a canyon in the Field of Daggers. Lion-O is alerted by the Sword of Omens about the ThunderKittens predicament and he and Snarf rush to their rescue. Before Lion-O can reach them the twins run into the giant Sea Serpent, which attacks them relentlessly. Fortunately, they are rescued by the Wollo Traveller who uses his flute music to calm the beast. When WilyKit, WilyKat and the Wollo arrive at the Wollo Village, they are shocked to see it and the Wollos’ fruit fields covered entirely in ice. Chilla and the Mutants reveal themselves as the culprits behind this and tie up the ThunderKittens, hoping to use them as additional bait to lure the ThunderCats to the Wollo village where Vultureman is standing ready with his Thundrainium Projector. After taking care of the Sea Serpent, Lion-O and Snarf arrive at the Wollo Village and immediately come under fire from the Mutants. Weakened by the Thundrainium, Lion-O is unable to hold off all the Mutants by himself so he summons his friends. Bengali arrives shortly and helps Lion-O to defeat the Mutants and Chilla and send them packing. Following Jaga’s suggestion, Lion-O uses the Eye of Thundera to restore the Wollo Village back to normal. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This is the second and final appearance of the Sea Serpent which first featured in "The Time Capsule". In both the episodes, it is defeated in the same way, by tricking it to bite its own tail. Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots VulturemansRevenge cap1.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap2.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap3.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap4.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap5.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap6.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap7.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap8.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap9.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap10.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap11.jpg VulturemansRevenge cap12.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Herb Engelhardt Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)